The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Conditional access is provided at the user device in the form of a card that allows the user device to receive and process signals from the primary service provider.
Allowing other service providers to interact with and provide different services that supplement the primary service, may be desirable. However, security must be maintained between the device and the partner service and the primary provider.
Further allowing access to various services even though the user is away from the user device may be desirable.